A Chest Full Of Drabbles
by Kahva
Summary: This is a collection of my more serious drabbles for Pirates Of The Caribbean.
1. To Sail

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Disney's, Bruckheimer's, Verbinski's, and drat it all, I don't own Orlando Bloom! Unless a life-size Legolas standee counts. I do own what's left of my mind – whether there's any sanity left in it… well, my friends are still debating that one. Please don't sue me, I'm an underpaid and overworked state employee who has no money to spare._

_**Author's notes:** This is a drabble I did in answer to a challenge on The Black Pearl Sails Fanfiction Yahoo group. The challenge was "sea longing". January 2004._

TO SAIL

BY

KAHVA

I float here waiting, yearning, _aching_ to taste the ocean's salty spray, to feel the wondrous surge of watery power undulating hypnotically beneath me. I was born to sail.

I must sail _now_!

Jack Sparrow understands. He knows I need to feel the wind, to breathe deep the glorious scent of freedom. Only he can truly comprehend how the ocean summons me – for it sings its siren song to him as well. I am his mistress… But the sea is master and seducer of us both.

He is my Captain. I am his Black Pearl.

Now… Bring us that horizon…


	2. Hunting

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Disney's, Bruckheimer's, Verbinski's, and drat it all, I don't own Orlando Bloom! I do own what's left of my mind – whether there's any sanity left in it… well, my friends are still debating that one. Please don't sue me, I'm an underpaid and overworked state employee who has no money to spare._

_**Author's notes:** This is a drabble I did in answer to a challenge on The Black Pearl Sails Fanfiction Yahoo group. The challenge was "sea longing". January 2004._

HUNTING

BY

KAHVA

_ Take me._

Fritter me away as you will. My darkness shall stain the waters, thanks to you.

You think the sea calls only you? _Fool_!

It invites me to stalk my prey in its waters... Like I hunted you.

Didn't believe a chest of gold could capture you, Barbossa?

Through you I get to spill more blood, whilst keeping you caged in an immortal hell - though you still don't realize you are imprisoned. You are my greatest prize, I shall not release you easily.

Begun by blood, by blood undone.

You shall bleed in _many_ ways before I'm through…


	3. Gold

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Disney's, Bruckheimer's, Verbinski's, and drat it all, I STILL don't own Orlando Bloom! I can't even get in a good bid on Jack Davenport, durn it! I do own what's left of my mind – whether there's any sanity left in it… well, my friends are still debating that one. Please don't sue me, I'm an underpaid and overworked state employee who has no money to spare._

_**Author's notes:** This is a drabble I did in answer to a challenge on The Black Pearl Sails Fanfiction Yahoo group. The challenge was "color". February 2004._

GOLD

BY

KAHVA

White and brown I am used to on my chest, orange at my throat. But my neck scarf was lost; now there is another color caressing my skin. A familiar color.

Gold.

Strange that a medallion I had always thought to be a gift should turn out to be my doom. Instead of reminding me of my father, it will ensure I join him in death.

Gold is hanging around my neck... Barbossa took great pleasure in placing it there. Gold is hammering a soft eulogy against my chest.

I never dreamed the color of my death would be gold…


	4. As Luck Would Have It

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Disney's, Bruckheimer's, Verbinski's, and drat it all, I don't own Orlando Bloom! I do own what's left of my mind – whether there's any sanity left in it… well, my friends are still debating that one. Please don't sue me, I'm an underpaid and overworked state employee who has no money to spare._

_**Author's notes:** This is a drabble I did in answer to a challenge on The Black Pearl Sails Fanfiction Yahoo group. The challenge was "luck". March 2004._

AS LUCK WOULD

HAVE IT…

BY

KAHVA

The Jolly Mon is leaking.

As luck would have it, there's the dock at Port Royal. I leave AnaMaria's now sunken boat at the dock. I'm none the worse for wear, except for having wet boots now. Ah well, they'll dry soon enough.

A lady has fallen from the fort, but the soldiers with me can't swim.

As luck would have it, I can. So I save the bonny lass. Who is the Governor's daughter, no less. Fancy that.

I've been found out as a pirate.

As luck would have it, the lass I saved is within reach after I'm clapped in irons. So I use her to make another legendary escape from the British Royal Navy.

My luck is getting even better, I've found the smithy! I ingeniously break the chain on the shackles – with some reluctant assistance from a relatively pleasant donkey.

Oh no… The blacksmith's apprentice has just entered. But I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! And Lady Luck, ahh… she loves me right now, wet boots and all. I'll just charm my way past the lad.

He's actually wanting to fight me! Crazy boy… Wonder if I've ever threatened him before, he looks familiar. But, as luck would have it, I'm an excellent swordsman.

Damn… This lad's the best fighter I've seen in a long time. But once again, as luck would have it, I'm a pirate.

So I cheat. Ta!

The Commodore's men are right outside, pounding on the door. The apprentice is blocking my only other way out. Stubborn whelp. But as luck would have it, I've a pistol. He'll move.

He doesn't move.

My dear Lady Luck, now would be a good time to kiss me again.

She doesn't kiss me. She slaps me instead. Someone has just broken a bottle on my head.

Damn, but Lady Luck is a fickle wench!

She could've at least let me get my boots dry…


	5. A Narrow Escape

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but what's left of my mind after the last few weeks – and even that's debatable. Everything else belongs to Disney, Bruckheimer and Verbinski, drat it all. August 2005._

_**Author's notes:** In answer to the "Narrow Escapes" drabble challenge on The Black Pearl Sails Fanfiction Yahoo group.  
_

A NARROW ESCAPE

BY

KAHVA

She'd fallen from Fort Charles, the last thing she saw was the face of the newly-minted Commodore. Upon awakening, the first thing she saw was the face of her rescuer. Freshly freed from Death's watery cell, she soon found herself held captive in the strong, water-logged arms of her rescuer, revealed as the pirate Jack Sparrow.

"I saved your life, you save mine, we're square."

Now safe in her room, bed warmer under the covers, pirate gold nestled snugly against her bosom, she reflected that she'd had a narrow escape indeed.

She had narrowly escaped a marriage proposal from James Norrington.


End file.
